Never Again
by Karre
Summary: A short little spec on Hiead's past and EX.


Hi all! This is just a little spec. A theory about Hiead's past and his EX. This was originally to be a song fic, but then the more i wrote the more it didn't fit. It was inspired by Nickle Back's "Never Again".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hiead sat quietly while a sweet faced woman told him a bed time story. She was very good at it and he smiled with pleasure as she got all the voices and sounds just right. He always relished these stories, that she made them up just for him and told them only for him, he felt loved.   
Suddenly there was a thump outside. She looked up from him like a hunted fox, and turned back to him with a sickly smile. She hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "No matter what you hear, stay in this room, no matter what. Okay? Promise me?" Hiead nodded that he would stay and wondered vaguely what he would hear.  
There came a bang and a yell from outside. She hugged him again and whispered, "You stay here and try to go to sleep." Another bang. He sounded particularly bad tonight. "Stay here," she whispered urgently and then slipped from the room.  
It always sounded so loud, he wondered why they made so much noise. He wondered what went on out there.  
A drunken roar interrupted his quiet thoughts. Being curios he slipped from bed and wandered to the door, he thought about the promise he made and how good boys shouldn't break their promises. Hiead decided if he didn't take a peek he'd be a weenie. Just as Hiead reached for the handle he got a sudden chill, Hiead stopped. Maybe he shouldn't go out, she would be mad at him. But if she didn't know, then she couldn't be mad. "I just want to see, I won't do anything," he muttered. He reached up to the door knob.   
He opened to door to see That Man, yelling at Mama. She had been backed up to a wall. The way That Man moved made it obvious he was violently drunk. "Where's that freakish little bastard of yours? He deserves a prize for bein' so ugly!" he said as he wandered away. Hiead suddenly felt that he should have stayed in that room and locked to door.   
"Stop it! You leave him alone! You leave him be!"  
"I tol' you to shut up!" He clenched his fist and swung around. "Stupid bitch! I'll shut you up good!" he shouted as his fist connected with her cheek.   
Without his consent his mouth opened and he screamed, "Mama!"   
The man turned and faced Hiead. Hiead was trying to keep from whimpering and crying.   
"Stop! Stop it!" Mama ran and stood in front the man. "Don't you dare touch him! Stop right there! I've had enough of this! I'll call the police!" The man stopped in his tracks. "Hiead," she called, "Hiead, go outside and wait for me." She paused and looked directly at the man, "Don't you move, I'll call the police." She stopped again, "Go Hiead, go now, outside. I'll get you out there."   
He nodded and slowly went to the door, never taking his eyes off the man. Suddenly the man shifted. "Oh no, you won't!" he said as he drew a gun.   
"Run!" she screamed. "Hiead! Run!"  
"I said shut up!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger.   
Hiead ran. He ran as hard and fast as he could. He ran so hard he wept. But he didn't stop. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath, he could barely run. He never stopped. He tripped and slid a long way across the pavement. He was bleeding from scrapes on his hands, knees, and face. He couldn't get up. He had to get up, he had to run.  
With the last of his energy he heaved himself to his feet. He had to run. There was a flash of blue. He seemed to be glowing teal, he didn't know. It scared him and he ran. He ran faster than ever before, everything was a blur. Hiead didn't know how he did it, he didn't care either. He ran until the adrenaline lapsed and he fell once again.   
The blue and teal light had faded. He looked around. He didn't recognize anything. He looked behind him. That Man wasn't anywhere in sight. "Good," he whispered. He crawled into an alley and huddled by a wall. He wondered what happened to Mama and cried. After he had finished and wiped his eyes, he swore to himself he would not run, ever. Not again, never again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there it is. I have just realized that I am so mean to Hiead. In all my stories I torment the poor guy. ::sniffle:: Poor Hiead. Anyways, you know the drill, please review! ::makes puppy eyes:: Bye!  
~ Kaylee 


End file.
